Mudar
by niqha
Summary: Bella muda-se para New Hampshire p/ estudar na universidade de Dartmouth. Lá ela a sua vida irá mudar drasticamente. Mas ela sabe que não está só..ela não é a única especial. E vai precisar de ajuda para se habituar à ideia. ExB. Todos humanos..ou quase!
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoal!! Isto foi só uma ideia que eu tive... Por favor leiam e dps digam-me se gostaram, ok? É a minha primeira vez a escrever em Português aqui na fanfiction, mas tnh outra história tbm baseada no crepúsculo, escrita em inglês. Dêem uma olhada e carreguem no botão Review!!**

**Disclaimer: Toda a Saga do Crepúsculo pertence a Stephenie Meyer!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

A chuva batia incessantemente na minha janela. Ao olhar através do vidro parecia que a minha rua se encontrava distorcida, mas eu sabia que isso era devido à água que caía em abundância e que não permitia distinguir os contornos das casas na perfeição.

Senti os meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, até que uma gota incolor caiu no chão do meu quarto. Não sei bem porque chorava, mas o sentimento de perda começava a apoderar-se de mim. Afinal, aquilo era o que eu queria, não era?

Alguém bateu à porta.

- Entre! – respondi.

A porta abriu-se e a minha mãe entrou, dirigindo-se a mim.

- Estás pronta Bella? – perguntou.

Não. Não estava pronta.

- Sim. Podemos ir, - respondi, limpando as lágrimas antes de me voltar para a encarar. Não queria que me vissem chorar, ou não me deixariam partir.

Recebera a minha resposta há alguns dias atrás, confirmando a minha aceitação na Universidade de Dartmouth. Era para lá que eu ia. Tencionava tirar um curso em Jornalismo, e Dartmouth era a melhor escolha. Por isso, partiria para New Hampshire.

Dirigi-me para a porta, parando por momentos na ombreira. Olhei para trás, memorizando todos os pormenores do quarto que fora meu durante os últimos 18 anos. Suspirei, o pensamento de que não voltaria a estar ali tão cedo a pairar na minha mente.

Desci as escadas. Os meus pais já me aguardavam à porta, prontos para me levarem para o aeroporto. Eles não estavam felizes com isto, tinham-me pedido vezes sem conta para reconsiderar, para ficar com eles. Mas eu sabia que eles não tinham dinheiro para me pagar as propinas de uma Universidade, além disso, Dartmouth era do melhor que havia para a minha formação académica.

- Deixa-me ajudar-te com isso, - disse o meu pai, pegando nas minhas malas.

- Obrigada, - disse eu. Afinal as malas sempre estavam pesadas.

Após entrarmos no carro, o meu pai ligou a ignição, pondo o carro em andamento em direcção ao aeroporto.

A viagem decorreu em silêncio. Nenhum de nós sabia o que dizer…e todos éramos péssimos em despedidas.

Chegámos ao aeroporto algum tempo depois. Fiz o check in, despedi-me dos meus pais abraçando-os e depois dirigi-me à porta de embarque.

Lágrimas escorriam pelas faces da minha mãe quando me virei para os olhar uma última vez. O meu pai acenou-me, enquanto um dos seus braços circundava os ombros dela, reconfortando-a.

Olhei em frente decidida. Também eu já chorava, mas já tinha feito a minha escolha: iria lutar pelo meu futuro.

Inspirei fundo antes de entrar no avião. A partir daquele momento iria deixar tudo para trás, e já não havia volta a dar. Sem mais demoras, entrei no avião, dirigindo-me para o lugar marcado no meu bilhete.

Aquele era o começo de uma nova etapa na minha vida, e eu não tinha dúvidas: seguiria em frente.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Então que tal? Passa? Não se esqueçam de comentar...**

**Now for my friends who speak English...if you'd like it, I'll translate this to English.. All you need to do is ask :)**

**Bjs,**

**niqha***


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigada a todos aqueles que comentaram. Aqui vai o 2.º capítulo!**

**Todas as personagens da saga Luz e Escuridão pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Acordei enquanto o avião aterrava, devido aos solavancos causados pela turbulência da descida de altitude. Esfreguei os olhos, ensonada, obrigando-me a mim mesma a acordar. Não tinha dormido grande coisa na noite anterior.

- Atenção, passageiros e passageiras, o avião acabou de aterrar. Esperamos que tenha apreciado a viagem e agradecemos a sua preferência. Obrigada, - disse uma voz feminina ao microfone, enquanto eu me levantava do meu lugar e me dirigia à saída indicada pelas hospedeiras.

Esperei pacientemente pela minha mala, até ela aparecer na passadeira rolante. Depois, apanhei um táxi para me dirigir à minha nova casa: um T2 alugado perto da Universidade.

A dona do apartamento dissera-me (por telefone, claro) que aquele T2 já estava ocupado, mas que a pessoa que o alugara, também estudante em Dartmouth segundo ela, andava à procura de uma pessoa com quem pudesse partilhar a renda. Aceitei sem hesitações, visto que também eu preferia dividir a renda com outra pessoa. Afinal, as minhas possibilidades de pagar uma renda completa não eram muitas. Além disso, seria bom ao menos já conhecer uma pessoa.

O táxi deixou-me à porta do apartamento. Á primeira vista parecia um sítio agradável. O prédio devia ter uns seis andares e era amarelo. Pareceu-me bem.

Uma rapariga com cabelo preto espetado e incrivelmente bonita dirigiu-se a mim. Devia ser uns dez centímetros mais baixa do que eu, e as suas feições faziam-me lembrar a Sininho do Peter Pan.

- Olá! Deves ser a Bella, certo?

- Hum…sim, sou eu, - respondi acanhadamente, - E tu és?

– O meu nome é Alice Brandon. Sou a tua nova colega de quarto, - disse ela, literalmente, pulando de excitação, - É tão bom finalmente conhecer-te! Tenho estado aqui à espera que chegasses.

- Não era preciso, - retorqui, - Espero não te ter deixado à espera muito tempo…

- Não te preocupes, - garantiu-me ela, - Tenho estado ansiosa por te conhecer. A dona do apartamento disse-me que vens de Washington?

- Sim, venho de Forks.

- Forks? Onde é que já terei ouvido isso? – indagou ela, falando mais para si própria do que comigo, - Oh bem, não importa. Vamos, deixa-me ajudar-te com isso.

Pegou numa das minhas malas e guiou-me até à porta.

- Fui eu que escolhi a decoração, espero que gostes.

O apartamento ficava no quinto andar. Era espaçoso mas, ao mesmo tempo, acolhedor. O design era moderno, onde as cores predominantes eram tons de castanho que contrastavam com o branco da parede. Passei os dedos sobre a mesa de ébano, memorizando cada detalhe daquela que iria ser a minha casa pelos menos durante o próximo ano.

- Então que achas? – perguntou Alice, interrompendo o meu devaneio.

- É linda, - respondi ainda olhando em redor.

- Anda, vou-te mostrar o resto da casa, - disse ela, pegando-me na mão e arrastando-me consigo para fora da sala de estar.

A cozinha ficava à direita da sala, e estava decorada nas mesmas cores da sala, assim como todos os restantes espaços comuns da casa, tal como mais tarde vim a reparar. Havia três casas-de-banho. Uma em cada quarto, mais uma para as visitas, pelo que Alice me explicara. Isto era um melhoramento. Em Forks, havia apenas uma casa-de-banho comum no cimo das escadas.

Por fim, Alice mostrou-me o seu quarto. As paredes encontravam-se pintadas num rosa pálido. Havia alguns posters lá colados. Consegui identificar algumas bandas, e pareceu-me que Alice não era pessoa para um só estilo musical. Era um pouco como ela nesse aspecto, visto que também eu não me agarrava a um só tipo de música.

O quarto estava muito arrumado e limpo. Em cima do tocador, via-se diversos produtos de maquilhagem e beleza que pareciam ter saído directamente de um salão profissional. Apenas vieram confirmar as minhas suspeitas de que ela e a moda andavam de braço dado.

Depois de me mostrar o seu quarto, Alice guiou-me até uma divisão que ficava mesmo ao lado do quarto dela. O meu novo quarto. Ela esperou à porta enquanto eu analisava todos os recônditos daquele que era agora o meu espaço.

Estava pintado de um azul claro, que condizia com o azul meia-noite da colcha da cama. A minha cama, corrigi-me mentalmente. O quarto não tinha nada de especial. Ainda. Por certo, que Alice não pusera grandes decorações esperando que eu trouxesse as minhas próprias coisas, algo que eu tinha feito. Apenas que as minhas coisas, ao lado do resto da casa, não eram nada de especial. Suspirei.

- O que foi? – perguntou Alice alarmada, - Não gostastes? Se quiseres podemos mandar pintar doutra cor ou…

- Não, nada disso, - assegurei-lhe, - O quarto é lindo, tal como o resto da casa. É só que…

- O quê?

- Bem, estava só a pensar como será que são as pessoas aqui em Dartmouth, - menti, esperando que ela engolisse.

- Oh, não te preocupes. Vais adorar isto aqui, - disse ela, pondo uma mão no meu ombro, - Eu até me oferecia para te mostrar as coisas por aqui hoje, visto que ainda estamos de férias, mas achei que quisesses descansar da viagem…

Só quando ela referiu, é que realmente me apercebi do quão cansada na verdade estava. Reprimi um bocejo, mas sem sucesso pois Alice notou.

- Bom, vou deixar-te dormir, - disse com um sorriso, - Até mais logo.

- Obrigada por tudo, Alice, - comecei, - Vemo-nos então mais tarde.

Deitei-me na cama preguiçosamente, enquanto ela saía do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Parecia-me uma rapariga simpática. Alguém com quem poderia vir a dar-me muito bem. Será que toda a gente era como ela ali? Duvidava, mas tinha a certeza que devia de haver pessoas como ela.

Bocejei, desta vez sem o reprimir. Estava tão cansada, que não demorou muito até a escuridão me atingir e eu mergulhar na inconsciência.

* * *

**N/A: Toca a comentar pessoal! Quero saber a vossa opinião, por isso, Review button aqui em baixo! Comentários=Update!!**

**Quantos mais comentários receber mais depressa posto o novo capítulo!!**

**No próximo, Alice irá apresentar Bella a alguns amigos :P Não stressem! O Edward está quase a chegar XD **

**niqha***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todas as personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E tudo o resto que possam reconhecer da saga Twilight também.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Acordei sobressaltada. Por uma fracção de segundo perguntei-me onde estaria, até que as memórias do que acontecera vieram até mim. Decidi levantar-me e ir ver por onde Alice andava.

Ao chegar ao fim do corredor, chegaram-me aos ouvidos vozes e risos abafados que me pareciam vir da sala.

Ao entrar, deparei-me com Alice sentada no sofá com outra rapariga. Dizer que ela era bonita era dizer pouco. Era uma figura e tanto, com cabelos dourados, silhueta elegante, e uns olhos azuis que me fitaram de alto a baixo com uma frieza indiferente que me fez tremer ligeiramente.

"Oh, já acordaste, Bella," Alice disse, levantando-se e dirigindo-se a mim com um sorriso nos lábios, "Rose, esta é a Bella. Bella, Rosalie."

Decidi não me deixar intimidar e avancei para a cumprimentar, tentando mostrar que o modo de desprezo com que ela perscrutava toda a minha figura não me afectava.

Assim que avancei na sua direcção, o seu rosto abriu-se num leve sorriso. Senti que os meus olhos iam saltar das órbitas e fiquei, literalmente, de boca aberta. Devia estar a parecer um bocado idiota, pelo que me recompus rapidamente.

"Prazer em conhecer-te," ofereci, um pouco hesitante.

"O prazer é meu," ela respondeu ainda a sorrir, virando-se em seguida para Alice, "Gosto dela. É a primeira a não se deixar intimidar. Até tu te encolheste da primeira vez, Alice."

Ah! Estava explicado a súbita simpatia.

"Ainda não percebi porque é que te divertes tanto a tentar afastar as pessoas quando as conheces. Nem sei como é que tens amigos…" Alice censurou-a, rolando os olhos.

"Chama-se conhecer o terreno antes de o pisar. E tu Bella," disse ela virando-se para mim, "passaste o teste."

"Hum…Obrigada?"

Ela riu-se.

"Estávamos a combinar ir jantar a um pequeno restaurante que há aqui ao fundo da rua e perguntámo-nos se quererias ir," disse Alice. Claramente não lhe agradava que lhe lembrassem o seu primeiro encontro com Rosalie.

"Que horas são?" perguntei atordoada. Não podia ser já hora do jantar.

Foi Rosalie quem me elucidou.

"São nove horas."

"Já?" perguntei surpreendida, "É melhor vestir-me então."

"Eu ajudo-te," prontificou-se Alice.

"Obrigada," sorri-lhe.

Encaminhámo-nos as duas para o meu quarto, depois de Rosalie se despedir e dizer que se encontrava connosco no restaurante.

Já no quarto, Alice inspeccionava o meu quarto fazendo caretas pela minha escolha de vestuário.

"Bella," disse ela, enquanto segurava numa das minhas T-shirts com ar desaprovador, "Como é que podes usar isto?"

"É confortável," desculpei-me com um encolher de ombros, "para não dizer prático."

"E está muito fora de moda," acrescentou, continuando a remexer nas gavetas.

"Ah!" exclamou de repente, a sorrir, "Aqui está algo que podes usar."

Nas suas mãos, estava um top azul que não era costume eu usar. Comprara-o numa altura em que a minha mãe insistira que eu fosse a uma festa que uma amiga minha, Jessica, organizara.

"Com estas calças," ela continuou, murmurando para si mesma, "Claro que depois vamos ter de ir às compras," disse virando-se para mim, sorrindo como uma criança na véspera de Natal.

"Às compras?" repeti apreensiva. Eu odiava fazer compras. Quer dizer, talvez 'odiar' seja estar a exagerar um pouco, mas era algo que me era penoso fazer. Aborrecido e desgastante ao extremo pelo menos.

"Claro. O teu guarda-roupa precisa desesperadamente de ser renovado," disse ela com seriedade.

"Fabuloso," exclamei com sarcasmo, deixando-me cair na cama e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"Para não falar no calçado," ela prosseguiu, ignorando-me, "Bom, acho que por hoje uns saltos meus vão ter de servir. Vejamos se temos o mesmo número."

"O quê?!" gritei em pânico, afastando-me de Alice e tomando-a de surpresa quando se baixava para verificar o meu número.

"Que foi?"

"Saltos altos, Alice?" repliquei em histeria, "Queres que eu morra?"

"Estás a falar de quê?" perguntou ela, claramente alarmada pelo meu comportamento, "São apenas sapatos."

"Apenas sapatos?" perguntei irónica, "Isso é para ti que não és tão desastrada que chegas a ser inválida, agora para mim são uma armadilha mortal, Alice."

"Estás a falar do quê?" perguntou, agora céptica.

"Do facto de não conseguir atravessar uma superfície plana e estável sem encontrar algo em que tropeçar," expliquei-lhe, "É um milagre eu ainda não ter caído desde que cheguei."

"Bella estás a exagerar," disse ela rindo-se levemente.

"Exagerar? Não me parece," insisti, "Em Forks sempre fui conhecida por ser desastrada. Não havia um dia em que não caísse ou esbarrasse contra alguma coisa." Suspirei. "E tu queres pôr-me em cima de uns saltos altos com 6 cm?"

"Sê razoável Bella," Alice pediu exasperada, "Vai tudo correr bem. Tenho um pressentimento de que não vais cair hoje." Acrescentou confiante.

"Sim, muito consolador," repliquei sarcasticamente.

"Confia em mim, Bella," ela disse olhando-me nos olhos e transmitindo uma segurança que abalou um pouco as minhas dúvidas, "Eu nunca me engano nestas coisas."

"Está bem," cedi, "Mas levo um par de ténis de reserva. Só pró caso, percebes…".

"Tudo bem," ela suspirou, "Vá toma estes e veste-te que eu vou mudar-me e já te venho ajudar com a maquilhagem e o cabelo."

"Maquilhagem…?" perguntei, mas ela já tinha saído do quarto.

Voltei a olhar para os sapatos e suspirei.

_Bem, o melhor é despachar-me._

Decidi tomar um duche rápido para relaxar um bocado. Além disso, bem que precisava depois da viagem.

A água quente deslizava pelo meu corpo levando com ela as preocupações. E quando saí para o quarto, sentia-me como nova.

Mal acabara de fechar o botão das calças quando Alice irrompeu pelo meu quarto adentro.

"Óptimo! Já estás pronta. Agora vamos à maquilhagem," disse ela.

Vi-a remexer numa bolsa cor-de-rosa e retirar de lá vários produtos de beleza. Embalagens com letras cintilantes em diversos tons de roxo, rosa, vermelho e lilás dispuseram-se em fila perante os meus olhos. Alice parecia possuir tudo do que havia neste ramo. Vernizes, loções, batons entre outras coisas que não fazia ideia do que eram faziam parte da ampla série de coisas à minha frente. Nem queria imaginar que mais ela teria naquela bolsa, ou pior, no seu quarto.

Na meia hora que se seguiu, montes de 'coisas' (que eu não fazia ideia do que eram por me encontrar de olhos fechados) foram depositadas sobre a minha pele. Pincéis de todos os tamanhos espalharam quaisquer que fossem os produtos pela minha face.

"Podes abrir os olhos Bella," Alice disse por fim, "Já terminei."

À minha frente encontrava-se uma estranha. Os seus olhos abertos de espanto. Movi a mão direita e a estranha fez o mesmo. Porque a estranha era eu mesma, apenas agora se parecia mais com uma modelo saída da capa de uma revista.

"Uau,"foi tudo o que consegui articular.

"Gostas?" Alice perguntou.

"Alice, tu fazes milagres," disse eu, ainda examinando o meu rosto.

"Eu já tinha uma boa base para trabalhar," ela respondeu sorrindo abertamente, "E uma das melhores com que já trabalhei. Tu tens uma beleza natural Bella. Só tive de a realçar, marcando os teus traços mais fortes."

"Bem, está incrível," sorri-lhe grata, "Obrigada."

"Não tens nada que agradecer," ela disse com um encolher de ombros.

Não sei porquê mas tinha a sensação de que eu e Alice seríamos grandes amigas.

"Vamos?" ela perguntou acordando-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Vamos."

* * *

**Review por favor :)**

**niqha***


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá! Eu sei que este update vem tarde, mas a verdade é que também apenas duas pessoas (uma delas uma amiga minha) deixaram uma review, pelo que devo dizer fiquei desapontada. Mas enfim aqui está o capítulo 4.**

**A propósito, não sei se repararam mas eu alterei o rumo da história um pouco...para saberem mais voltem a ler o summary. Obrigada :)**

**Disclaimer: Todas as personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Ao chegar à garagem quase que me saltaram os olhos das ao ver o carro de Alice. Um Porshe amarelo. Problemas económicos não deviam fazer parte da lista dela.

Nesse momento é que me lembrei de um problema que antes não me ocorrera. Como é que eu me iria deslocar na cidade? De certeza que não iria estar sempre a pedir boleia a Alice e mesmo que pedisse, ela não estaria sempre disponível para me levar aonde bem me apetecesse, como é óbvio. Bem, iria ter de arranjar uma solução.

A viagem decorreu rapidamente, não só porque o percurso era curto como também Alice conduzia com uma desvairada. Nem sei quantas vezes é que tive de lhe pedir para abrandar para que ela reduzisse a velocidade para os 80 km/h. E mesmo assim ainda não me dei por satisfeita.

Ao chegarmos, avistei Rosalie à entrada do restaurante acompanhada por três rapazes.

Um deles era enorme, de cabelo escuro encaracolado. Dir-se-ia que era halterofilista ou algo do género. Bastante intimidante. Fazia-me lembrar um urso de alguma forma, talvez devido à sua tamanha corpulência. Outro era mais alto e mais esguio com um cabelo loiro, da cor do mel. O último era menos corpulento do que o primeiro mas ainda assim com os músculos definidos. O seu rosto era o mais bonito que jamais vira, os seus traços rectos e angulares, adornado por um cabelo cor de bronze e meticulosamente desalinhado.

Este virou-se para nos encarar no mesmo instante em que Alice começou a acenar na sua direcção. O seu olhar recaiu primeiro em Alice e depois em mim. Agora que me aproximava, conseguia ver exactamente a cor dos seus olhos. Um verde intenso como nunca tinha visto. Corei sob o seu olhar contemplativo.

Estávamos agora mesmo em frente a todos eles. Alice largou a minha mão para ir abraçar o loiro. Ele sorriu para ela, e ambos fixaram os olhos um do outro de uma maneira tão intensa que tive de desviar o olhar. Deduzi que fossem namorados.

O de cabelo castanho avermelhado continuava a olhar para mim, de sobrolho levemente franzido e cabeça ligeiramente inclinada. Parecia estar a tentar decifrar alguma coisa.

"Olá outra vez," Rosalie cumprimentou-me. Reparei que tinha a mão dada ao halterofilista, "Pessoal," ela continuou, "Esta é a Bella."

"Olá," disse timidamente enquanto todos me fixavam. Odiava ser o centro das atenções.

"Este é o Jasper," indicou-me Alice apontando para o rapaz loiro.

"Prazer em conhecer-te, Bella," ele disse, sorrindo descontraidamente.

"A ti também," respondi, sorrindo também.

"Como vai isso Bella?" o grandalhão disse alegremente. Eu ia para lhe apertar a mão quando ele se chegou à frente e me deu um abraço de quebrar os ossos.

"Não…con…consigo...respirar!" ofeguei, tentando libertar-me.

"Ups! Desculpa," ele disse libertando-me do abraço.

"Tudo bem," sorri-lhe ainda ofegante, enquanto os outros se riam a bandeiras despregadas.

"Eu sou o Cullen. Emmett Cullen," ele disse à James Bond enquanto olhava para mim levantando as sobrancelhas de modo sugestivo, conseguindo apenas que Rosalie lhe desse uma palmada na parte de trás da cabeça em reprovação e que os outros se rissem, isto é, todos menos o de cabelo de bronze que apenas revirou os olhos.

Virei-me para ele, que continuava a fixar-me, para o cumprimentar.

"Edward Cullen," ele disse secamente, mal eu me virei para ele e sem me dar a oportunidade de o interpelar. Fiquei um tanto atordoada pela brusquidão com que falou. A sua voz era aveludada, como nada que já ouvira antes, e no entanto …

"Ele e o Emmett são irmãos," Rosalie sussurrou-me em explicação. É verdade, eles tinham o mesmo apelido. Teria reparado nisso não fosse o tom ríspido com que me falara. Agora que reparava, até tinham traços semelhantes, se bem que Edward devia ser o mais novo.

"Prazer em conhecer-te," respondi, estendendo a mão, tentando ser simpática ao que ele apenas respondeu com um aceno da cabeça em reconhecimento. Deixei cair a mão atrapalhada, corando.

Qual era o problema dele? Aquela era uma reacção estranha, e bastante injusta, para um primeiro encontro. Alice também estava a olhar para ele surpresa e inquiridora, assim como os restantes. Aquela não devia ser a forma com que ele usualmente respondia às pessoas quando as conhecia.

Senti lágrimas a formarem-se nos meus olhos. Era uma coisa que me acontecia frequentemente, chorar quando ficava zangada ou irritada. O meu temperamento devia estar ligado aos meus canais lacrimais, uma ligação que eu não prezava de todo. Esforcei-me por parecer indiferente àquela forma de tratamento.

Edward olhou para Alice inocentemente, como se dizendo 'O que foi?', à sua expressão desaprovadora.

"Então agora que já nos conhecemos podemos entrar ou quê?" perguntou Emmett, numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo e olhando com um ar censurador para o irmão, "Estou morto de fome."

"Tu estás _sempre_ com fome," suspirou Rosalie, enquanto abanava a cabeça fingindo desespero.

"Hei! Isso não…" ele começou por replicar mas calou-se ao vê-la a olhar para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada em desafio de que ele a contradissesse.

Eu ri-me. Eles eram engraçados os dois. Ficavam bem juntos, se bem que era isso que eles deviam ser já que estavam de mãos dadas. E de qualquer das maneiras fizeram com que me alheasse de Edward por um segundo.

Iria ignorá-lo. Se ele decidisse ser simpático, então aí logo veria como iria agir.

"Vá, vamos lá," disse eu, começando a caminhar na direcção da entrada em arco do restaurante, "Antes que o Emmett comece a definhar."

"Ouviram a Bella. Vamos!" ele ordenou, pondo um braço à volta dos meus ombros e empurrando-me, enquanto todos (excluindo o Edward que apenas parecia aborrecido, claro) nos ríamos.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado...de qualquer forma deixem uma review com os vossos pensamentos sobre este capitulo ou sobre toda a historia por favor :)**

**Elas fazem o meu dia...para não falar que me motivam imenso a escrever.**

**Por isso...botãozinho verde e branco aqui em baixo..carreguem please!!!**

**Peace out,**

**niqha***


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá!**

**UAU! Estou completamente deslumbrada pelo fantástico feedback que recebi no último capítulo. Obrigada pessoal. A sério. Espero sinceramente que se volte a repetir com este capitulo :)**

**Já agora, se alguém estiver interessado em fazer a tradução para Português da minha outra história "Fate has its own tricks" (tal como já foi sugerido), por favor mandem-me uma msg ou digam-no numa review :D**

**Isto também se aplica caso tenham alguma dúvida em relação ao vocabulário, visto que a grande maioria de vocês leitores fala Português do Brasil e não se encontram familiarizados com a gíria portuguesa. Estejam à vontade para colocar as vossas dúvidas!**

**Disclaimer: Toda a Saga do Crepúsculo pertence a Stephenie Meyer!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

O jantar decorreu sem mais avanços em relação a Edward. Ele ignorava-me e eu fazia o máximo por o ignorar a ele. De vez em quando ainda o apanhava a olhar para mim com leves sinais de frustração patentes no seu belo rosto, mas logo desviava o olhar.

Eu fui tema de grande parte da conversa, pois todos eles pareciam curiosos sobre mim. Até Edward, que olhava intentamente para mim cada vez que eu falava sobre mim mesma. Sinceramente eu não percebia porque é que ele o fazia, mas a verdade é que me estava a deixar louca. Se ele ia ignorar-me, porque não fazê-lo de forma completa? Era muito mais fácil ignorá-lo quando ele não me perpassava com aqueles olhos verdes.

Outra coisa que reparei foi que Alice e Edward pareciam estar a ter um duelo de olhares. Ela iria olhar para ele reprovadoramente, e ele iria olhar para ela de sobrancelhas arqueadas desafiadoramente, até que um deles desviasse o olhar com um suspiro.

Quando o jantar finalmente acabou, decidimos que iríamos para o nosso apartamento (meu e de Alice) para ver um filme. Eu concordei, por um lado pois como tinha dormido durante a tarde, ainda não tinha sono, por outro porque tinha esperança de que Edward mudasse a sua atitude em relação a mim.

O pior veio quando estávamos a decidir quem iria no carro de quem.

"Então, a Rosalie vai com o Emmett," Alice sugeriu, "Eu vou com o Jasper…hum, e a Bella pode ir com Edward."

"Alice, eu não sei se é muito boa ideia…" eu comecei por dizer ao ver Edward encará-la irado.

"Sim, Alice," ele disse, "Quem é que ia levar o teu carro?"

"Eu," ela respondeu prontamente, "A Rosalie veio para cá com o Emmett, a Bella veio comigo e o Jasper veio contigo, logo são três carros. Exactamente o número que precisamos."

Ouvi-o murmurar algo parecido com "isto vai correr mal". Bem, eu não podia concordar mais, mas de certo que a culpa era dele e não minha.

"Vens?" ele disse, dirigindo-se a mim ao ver-me ali especada.

"Claro, desculpa," balbuciei atrapalhada, e seguindo-o em direcção ao seu carro.

Segui-o até um _Volvo_ prateado, de capota brilhante. Fiquei surpreendida quando Edward se dirigiu ao lado passageiro para me abrir a porta. Pelo menos devia achar que eu ainda era digna de um pouco de cavalheirismo.

Entrei, depois de balbuciar um 'obrigada'. Ele fechou a porta e dirigiu-se ao lugar do condutor.

Evitei olhar na sua direcção, preferindo olhar pela janela. Suspirei. Ia ser uma longa viagem.

Assim que começámos a andar, arrependi-me de estar a olhar para a janela. Pelos vistos Alice não era a única fã de altas velocidades. A diferença era que eu me sentia demasiado intimidada por Edward para lhe pedir que abrandasse, por isso fiquei-me por fechar os olhos, agarrar-me ao assento e rezar para que não nos tornássemos numa rosquilha de marca Volvo à volta de um poste ou de uma árvore.

"Estás bem?" Edward perguntou em tom preocupado. Pelo menos pareceu-me estar preocupado, mas eu não podia confirmar se assim era visto estar de olhos bem cerrados.

Acenei com a cabeça, não confiando na minha voz para falar e recusando-me a abrir os olhos.

"Bella, olha para mim," ele pediu-me. Suspirei. Porque é a sua voz tinha de soar tão maravilhosamente aveludada e sedutora?

Abri os olhos relutantemente, assustando-me ao aperceber-me de que o seu rosto estava mais próximo do que tinha julgado. Virei o rosto noutra direcção, evitando os seus olhos ansiosos. Escolha errada. A mancha que era a paisagem do lado de fora denunciava a velocidade a que íamos e estava a deixar-me tonta. Agarrei-me com mais força ao banco.

"O que é que se passa?" ele voltou a perguntar.

"Podias conduzir mais devagar?" pedi receosa.

Ele riu-se.

"O que foi?" perguntei indignada. Eu estava apavorada e ele ria-se!

"Desculpa," ele disse entre gargalhadas, tentando controlar-se, "É só que não estava à espera que o que te estivesse a perturbar fosse a minha condução." E voltou a rir-se.

"Agora que estamos esclarecidos podias abrandar?" voltei a perguntar.

Ele suspirou mas reduziu a velocidade.

"Odeio conduzir devagar…" ele murmurou.

"Isto é devagar?" perguntei chocada. Ele devia ir a uns 100 km/h, se bem que eu não podia ter a certeza visto me estar a recusar olhar para o velocímetro com medo do que pudesse lá encontrar. Em vez disso contemplava a beleza estonteante dele com admiração.

"Chega de comentários sobre a minha condução," ele proferiu e olhou em seguida para mim, "És-me bastante difícil de ler…em que é que estás a pensar?"

Corei. Nem pensar que eu lhe ia dizer o que estava a pensar. Preferi fazer-lhe eu própria outra pergunta, aproveitando a súbita simpatia dele.

"Edward," comecei, "Porque é que no restaurante me trataste daquela forma?"

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem lá por acabar desta forma...é só para dar mais interesse e aumentar o suspense xD**

**Agora, sobre os updates...vai-me ser muito dificil faze-los regularmente visto que as aulas vão começar e isso. E a minha mãe proibiu-me de escrever durante o tempo de aulas...não que eu faça tenções de lhe obedecer mas mesmo assim... Bem, vamos ver como é que isto vai correr..**

**Deixem os vossos pensamentos por favor...sim, REVIEW!!! xD**

**Bjo,**

**niqha***


	6. Chapter 6

**Bastante rápido, uh? Não se vão habituando...só vos quis recompensar pelas fantásticas reviews que recebi, e como tava inspirada...postei hoje :D**

**A propósito, aquele errinho de Londres e tal..tá corrigido! É que na ideia original ela iria para Londres, só que entretanto mudei de ideias e deve-me ter passado essa parte, pq foi a única que não corrigi. Obrigada por avisarem! :)**

**Aqui vai então o capítulo 6...**

**Disclaimer: A saga Twilight não me pertence!! Infelizmente...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"O que queres dizer com isso?" perguntou ele, voltando ao mesmo tom frio e distante com que me tratara no restaurante, tentando no entanto conferir-lhe um tom de surpresa. Encolhi-me perante a mudança.

"Uh…hum," gaguejei, "Tu sabes…"

"Não, não sei," ele insistiu teimosamente.

"Todos os outros me trataram com simpatia e foram acolhedores e isso," eu expliquei, corando, "mas tu…parecia que eu te tinha ofendido ou coisa parecida."

Ele olhou para mim enquanto eu aguardava, ansiosa e ruborizada, pela sua resposta. Ele, com certeza, não se atreveria a desmentir aquilo que eu dizia. Todos tínhamos visto que ele não tinha simpatizado comigo.

"Desculpa," ele disse sinceramente, "Não estou nos meus melhores dias."

"E isso é razão para me tratares como uma pária?" perguntei, ligeiramente encolerizada após ele se virar de novo para encarar a estrada, voltando a ignorar-me.

Eu tinha passado o jantar todo a remoer-me por dentro, pensando no que poderia ter feito de errado para que ele não gostasse de mim, e ele dizia-me que não estava nos seus melhores dias.

Esperei que ele me respondesse, ou que ao menos arranjasse uma desculpa mais convincente.

Ele não me respondeu, continuando a olhar através do pára-brisas, ignorando-me.

Foi a gota de água.

A fúria transbordava de mim tão livremente que eu quase que a sentia. Como se fossem ondas de energia a esvaírem-se do meu corpo com uma força imensa. Quem é que ele pensava que era?

Depois várias coisas aconteceram rapidamente.

Os candeeiros que alumiavam a rua tremeluziram um pouco, emitindo um som vibrante e estridente, até que todas as lâmpadas se partiram, explodindo e deixando-nos às escuras.

Edward perdeu o controlo do carro devido à súbita explosão de vidros por todo o lado, fazendo com que nos despistássemos.

Estávamos prestes a embater contra uma árvore. Eu vi-a a aproximar-se cada vez mais, como que em câmara lenta.

_Não!_, foi tudo o que fui capaz de pensar.

Então o carro parou.

Olhei para Edward para verificar se ele se encontrava bem, a minha fúria perante ele já esquecida e ocultada pela preocupação.

Ele olhava para mim boquiaberto. Choque patente em todos os traços do seu rosto.

"Estás bem?" perguntei ofegante e um pouco assustada pela nossa experiência de quase-morte.

"Tu-u…" ele gaguejou, olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma aberração. Depois abanou a cabeça como que para aclarar as ideias e saiu do carro.

O meu primeiro pensamento foi que ele me ia deixar ali sozinha. Senti o meu coração a acelerar com medo, e a raiva por ele me abandonar ali no meio do nada, numa cidade que eu não conhecia, a crescer dentro de mim.

Ouvi um ruído a meu lado e a porta abriu-se. Edward puxou-me pelo braço para fora do carro, levando-me rápida e forçosamente até um banco ali perto. Deduzi que devíamos estar numa espécie de parque.

Obrigou-me a sentar-me, ainda segurando o meu braço. Sacudi-o, forçando-o a largar-me ao que ele acedeu rapidamente.

"O que é que se passa contigo?" gritei irada, massajando o sítio onde ele me agarrara.

"Como é que fizeste aquilo?" ele perguntou, ignorando a minha pergunta.

"Estás a falar do quê?" repliquei irritada.

"Fazer explodir candeeiros, parar um carro só com o teu pensamento…" ele enunciou.

Olhei para ele céptica, à procura de quaisquer sinais que indicassem que ele estava a fazer pouco de mim, mas não encontrei nenhum. O seu rosto transbordava seriedade.

"Okay…" disse devagar, assimilando aquilo que ele estava a implicar, "Então tu achas que eu fiz aquilo?"

"Bella, o que é que estavas a pensar quando aquilo sucedeu?"

Pensei naquilo que ele estava a dizer. Era ridículo. Como é que alguém podia pensar que uma pessoa, neste caso eu, podia ter alguma coisa a ver com aquilo? Decidi responder-lhe de qualquer das formas.

"Se queres mesmo saber estava furiosa contigo por me estares a ignorar," acusei, esperando ver algum sinal de pedido de desculpa. No entanto, ele apenas continuou à espera, curiosidade e algo mais que eu não conseguia identificar espelhado nos seus intensos olhos verdes. "E sim, desejei que o carro parasse no momento antes de isso acontecer mas-" vi-o sorrir triunfantemente perante as minhas palavras, por isso acrescentei, "Oh, por favor! Não estás mesmo à espera que…"

"Bella, tu tens a noção do que é que isto significa?" ele disse, interrompendo-me.

"Que é que estás para aí a dizer?" disse já a começar a ficar incomodada com aquilo. A adrenalina a pulsar-me nas veias devido aos nervos.

"Bella, tu és uma de nós."

* * *

**N/A: Ahah...o que será que vai acontecer a seguir? O que é que o Edward quis dizer com aquilo? Vão ter de esperar pelo próximo capítulo para descobrir!!**

**Como sempre, deixem uma review com aquilo que acharam do capítulo e as vossas suposições! Adoro saber o que pensam!**

**Ah se não leram a nota de autor do capítulo anterior façam-no agora por favor! :D**

**Bjos,**

**niqha***


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá pessoal!! Eu sei, eu sei..eu disse que ia postar depressa mas a questão é que só agora é que tive oportunidade de aceder ao computador. Isto da escola e tal ocupa-me muito tempo, além disso, todos nós temos prioridades. De qualquer maneira peço-vos desculpa pela demora. Mas tenho de vos dizer que o próximo capítulo não virá tão cedo..quer dizer, dependendo do número de reviews que eu receber..é que elas são o que me incentivam a escrever!**

**Bom, em frente com o capítulo 7!!**

**Disclaimer: Toda a Saga do Crepúsculo pertence a Stephenie Meyer!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"Uma de vocês?" perguntei confusa.

"Sim. Pessoas com habilidades especiais," ele explicou.

Pausei por um momento, tentando assimilar aquilo que ele me estava a dizer.

"Então, supondo que isso é verdade," comecei, o meu tom descrente, "as minhas _capacidades_ seriam?"

"Não sei ao certo," respondeu, encolhendo os ombros, "Ainda é cedo para ter certezas. E pelo que vejo, esta foi a primeira vez que utilizaste os teus poderes. Mas deduzo que tenha a ver com energia… Aquilo de explodires os candeeiros…"

"Primeiro, tu não sabes se fui eu que fiz isso," retorqui, "Tanto quanto sabemos, pode ter sido uma tempestade eléctrica ou algo assim…" Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Segundo," continuei ignorando-o, "Se isso é tudo verdade, quais são os teus…_'poderes'_? E quem faz parte desse _nós_?"

Edward suspirou, um pequeno sorriso a despontar nos seus lábios apesar ele de estar, claramente, a tentar contê-lo. Obviamente que estava a achar aquilo divertido.

Fitei-o furibunda.

"Bem, _nós_ somos eu, a Alice e o Jasper…e tu, claro," olhei para ele, incrédula. A Alice e o Jasper? Será que ele não via que já estava a ir longe demais? "E sobre os meus poderes, bem, eu… consigo ler mentes. Ouvir os pensamentos dos outros, sabes?"

No momento em que o que ele disse se registou, mesmo apesar de o achar altamente improvável para não dizer absurdo, comecei a entrar em pânico com a mera possibilidade de ele saber tudo aquilo em que eu pensara até ao momento. Senti a minha pele ficar quente com o embaraço.

"Tu lês pensamentos?" perguntei, tentando disfarçar o meu nervosismo.

"Menos os teus," ele explicou, parecendo levemente frustrado, "Sempre fui capaz de ouvir o que cada pessoa estava a pensar num determinado momento, mas tu…nada. Silêncio absoluto."

Fiquei mais aliviada. Qualquer que fosse a razão por que ele não conseguia ouvir a minha mente, eu estava eternamente grata por ela. Não que eu acreditasse que ele conseguia mesmo ler mentes, mas de qualquer das formas era um alívio.

Talvez, ele estivesse apenas a ser demasiado convincente, e isso estivesse a abalar as minhas certezas.

"Em que é que estás a pensar?"

Percebi que estivera calada durante muito tempo. E a cor vermelha das minhas bochechas não estavam a ajudar na minha fachada de parecer descontraída.

"Huh…" pensei rapidamente nalguma coisa, "Quais é que são os poderes da Alice e do Jasper?"

"Mentes muito mal, sabias?" Fiz uma careta. "Bem," ele continuou, "se queres mesmo saber, a Alice tem visões do futuro e o Jasper é capaz de manipular as emoções daqueles que o rodeiam."

Fiquei sem palavras. Acho que entrei em estado de choque, na verdade. Seria por isso que Alice tinha parecido tão segura de si quando me garantiu que eu não cairia?

"Explica-me lá isso melhor," pedi ainda atarantada.

"Acho melhor deixar isso para depois," ele disse olhando para o relógio de pulso, ao que eu reagi com um ar amuado, "Já devíamos estar no vosso apartamento. Eles devem estar preocupados."

Cedi de má vontade ao relancear o meu próprio relógio. Ele tinha razão. Outra vez.

Voltámos para o carro, e ele arrancou, desta vez tendo o cuidado de não ir tão depressa. Fiquei-lhe grata por isso. Bastara-me o quase-acidente de há um bocado.

Não falámos durante a viagem. Eu, pelo meu lado, revia tudo o que se tinha passado, na minha cabeça. Acho que estava a começar a acreditar que, se calhar, Edward tinha razão.

E, se isso fosse verdade, o que é que quereria dizer? Porque é que só se manifestara agora?

Porque é que só agora começara a _mudar_?

* * *

**N/A: Então? *rói as unhas com os nervos***

**Gostaram? Sim? Não? Sim? Por favor digam-me qualquer coisa! Estou tão insegura em relação a este capítulo! Acham que devia ter dado ao Edward mais algum poder?**

**Continuem a ler :)**

**Love,**

**niqha***


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: DESCULPEM!!! Eu sei que já não faço um update há...bom..imenso tempo, mas a verdade é que também não tenho tido tempo para escrever, e só consegui acabar de escrever isto ontem há noite. De qualquer forma espero que leiam e gostem. Isto é, se ainda tiver leitores... Desculpem mais uma vez.**

**Disclaimer: A Saga Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer.**

**E vamos ao que interessa...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Não demorou muito até chegarmos ao apartamento. Eu sentia-me nervosa e confusa. Confusa por tudo aquilo que Edward me tinha dito, e nervosa pois, dentro de muito pouco tempo, iria encarar Alice e Jasper.

Tudo aquilo estava a custar-me muito a aceitar como sendo verdade. Era demasiado rebuscado. Era impossível, absurdo.

E no entanto eu estava a começar a crer que era mesmo verdade. Era a única explicação para o que tinha acontecido.

Afinal, a minha adaptação ia ser mais difícil do que julgara. E estava eu preocupada em se me iria integrar. Que ironia.

Bem, isto mudava tudo. Se o que Edward dissera era verdade – que eu tinha habilidades especiais – o que é que me iria acontecer agora?

De certeza que deviam existir mais pessoas como nós. Pessoas especiais.

_Pára com isso!_, ordenei a mim mesma, _Isso não é verdade. Não pode ser._

Suspirei.

Estávamos agora à entrada do apartamento, e eu olhava ansiosamente para a entrada, receando o que iria acontecer dali para a frente.

"Vamos?" Edward perguntou, despertando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Anuí com a cabeça por medo que minha voz falhasse se tentasse falar. Tentei mover as pernas mas elas não se mexeram. Sentia-me pregada ao chão.

Edward, que já dera alguns passos, parou ao ver que não me mexia.

"Bella?" perguntou confuso, "Está tudo bem?"

Pôs a mão sobre o meu ombro, e com a outra segurou-me o queixo, obrigando-me a levantar a cabeça para o fixar nos olhos. Estes perscrutavam o meu rosto, deixando transparecer uma leve sombra de preocupação, quase imperceptível no meio daqueles olhos verdes.

Anuí novamente.

"Então porque não vens?" voltou a perguntar.

"Eu…uh…hum…," gaguejei, a minha respiração instável. Forcei-me a acalmar, respirando fundo. "Eu acho que tu tens razão."

Ele olhou-me em confusão.

"O quê?" perguntou franzindo o sobrolho.

"Acredito em ti," respondi-lhe, "Acredito que consegues ler mentes, que a Alice vê o futuro e que o Jasper…," hesitei, mas acabando por ceder, "manipula as emoções." Respirei mais uma vez. "E acredito que eu _talvez_ também tenha 'poderes'." Desenhei aspas no ar ao dizer aquela palavra. Sentia-me ridícula, mas a verdade é que não conseguia duvidar da palavra de Edward. A sinceridade patente na sua voz era inegável.

_És uma parva, Bella,_ repreendi-me a mim mesma.

Os olhos dele abriram-se com espanto, contemplando-me incrédulos.

"O que te fez mudar de ideias?" perguntou, surpresa evidente na sua voz aveludada.

"Pensei sobre o assunto, e a verdade é que, apesar de ser absurdo, é a única coisa que faz sentido," encolhi os ombros. "Além disso, tu falaste com tanta certeza…é difícil duvidar de ti," sorri-lhe, ao que ele retribuiu, "Se bem que vou querer provas de tudo isso."

"Provas?" questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha perfeita.

"Quero, evidentemente, que me mostrem os vossos poderes," retorqui.

"Evidentemente," repetiu, uma sombra de tristeza passando pelo seu rosto.

Suspirou, levantando os olhos para o céu.

"Entristece-te?" perguntei confusa.

"Não queria que fosses arrastada para tudo isto," explicou, voltando a cara para me fitar. A sua expressão era tão triste e amargurada que senti um aperto no coração.

"Tudo isto?" perguntei, "Acho que não te estou a entender."

"É melhor deixarmos esta conversa para depois," ele declarou, "A Alice já sabe que chegamos e está quase a ter um ataque de ansiedade."

"Está bem," acedi rapidamente. Encaminhámo-nos para a entrada.

Lembrei-me de lhe perguntar uma coisa enquanto subíamos o elevador. Era algo que já estava há demasiado tempo às voltas na minha cabeça. "Edward?"

Ele sorriu-me de través. "Sim?"

"No restaurante, tu trataste-me daquela maneira…" o seu sorriso tornou-se hesitante, "não foi por não estares nos teus melhores dias pois não?"

Ele suspirou.

"Não…não foi por isso."

"Então?" pressionei-o, "Foi porquê?"

Ele fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado, parecendo decidir o que dizer.

"Eu…" ele começou.

"Sim?" insisti.

Edward abriu a boca para falar mas foi interrompido pelo som da porta do elevador a abrir-se. Alice estava do outro e parecia que Edward estava certo quanto ao ataque de ansiedade.

"Bella!" ela exclamou, abraçando-me mal eu pus um pé fora do elevador, "Estava tão preocupada com vocês!"

Só então reparei que os outros estavam também ali, observando-nos com preocupação.

"O que é que aconteceu?" Emmett perguntou, dirigindo-se a Edward.

"Tivemos um problema com o carro," respondeu olhando na minha direcção, o seu olhar dizendo nitidamente _«mente!»_.

"O quê?" Rosalie perguntou claramente alarmada, "Vocês estão bem?"

"Sim, estamos óptimos," Edward garantiu.

"Nem um arranhão," acrescentei, tentando parecer descontraída.

"Mas afinal o que é que se passou?" Emmett voltou a perguntar.

Comecei a sentir-me nervosa. Eu não sabia mentir. Ponto. Além disso as minhas bochechas vermelhas denunciavam-me constantemente. Felizmente, Edward salvou-me de uma débil e provavelmente infrutífera tentativa de os enganar.

"Nada de especial," olhou para mim, "O motor teve uma pequena avaria, mas eu dei conta do recado."

"Se calhar é melhor levá-lo ao mecânico," Rosalie sugeriu.

"Sim, amanhã levo-o lá," ele respondeu, "Não te preocupes."

Suspirei em alívio. Edward tinha muito jeito para inventar coisas, mas se calhar isso era devido a uma vida inteira de segredos. Provavelmente até ter conhecido Alice e Jasper.

Senti uma onda de compaixão a trespassar a minha alma. Como teria ele aguentado tudo aquilo sozinho? Se para mim estava a ser complicado, não imaginava como teria sido para ele que não tinha ninguém para o ajudar. E o mesmo para Alice e Jasper. Quando teria ocorrido a mudança? Teriam eles os poderes desde nascença ou teria sido como eu e estes teriam surgido mais tarde?

Eu sabia que estas perguntas teriam de esperar. Era evidente que nem Emmett nem Rosalie estavam ao corrente da situação, e por isso eu não podia questionar ninguém sobre o que me estava a acontecer.

"E tu, Bella?" Alice perguntou de repente, dois filmes nas suas mãos.

"Desculpa, não te estava a ouvir," respondi com as faces a queimar de embaraço, "Estavas a dizer?"

Ela e os outros riram-se, ao que eu corei ainda mais.

"Estávamos a decidir qual destes filmes íamos ver," ela disse, sorrindo.

Atentei nos títulos. Não conhecia nenhum deles, pelo que encolhi os ombros.

"Não sei," repliquei, "Talvez…esse aí," disse apontando para o da direita.

"_Face Punch_?" ela disse, torcendo o nariz.

"Yess!" Emmett rugiu, lançando o punho no ar. Era óbvio que ele queria ver aquele filme. "Ganhámos! Vamos ver o _Face Punch_!" virou-se para mim, "Obrigada Bella!" E abraçou-me, levantando-me do chão e andando comigo às voltas.

"De nada," ri-me. "Podes pôr-me no chão agora?"

Ele acedeu ao meu pedido, correndo e saltando rapidamente para um dos sofás, pegando num balde de pipocas e instalando-se confortavelmente.

"Anda Rose!" ele chamou, dando palmadas no lugar a seu lado.

Ela olhou para nós, encolheu os ombros e foi sentar-se ao pé dele, rindo-se.

Nós seguimos atrás dela, sentando-nos no sofá também. Edward sentou-se no cadeirão, e Jasper no chão encostando-se às pernas de Alice que se encontrava ao meu lado. Eu fiquei entre ela e Rosalie.

"Não acredito que escolheste o _Face Punch_, Bella," Alice sussurrou-me, após o filme começar, "Eu queria mesmo ver o _Confessions of__ a __Shopaholic_."

Ri-me baixinho com a ironia daquilo. Alice, que parecia ser louca por compras, queria ver um filme sobre isso mesmo: uma viciada em compras.

_Se ela não existisse tinha de ser inventada_, pensei para mim própria com um sorriso.

Os meus olhos fixaram-se então em Edward, que me contemplava. Ele sorriu-me quando reparou que eu estava a olhar para ele, voltando então a fixar-se na televisão.

Dei por mim a observá-lo em vez de ver o filme. Os seus traços angulares perfeitos, o seu cabelo desgrenhado cor de bronze que parecia ser tão suave ao toque, os seus lábios, os seus deslumbrantes olhos verdes a olhar-me por debaixo das suas pestanas…

_O quê?!_

Ele estava a olhar para mim, um sorriso (demasiado convencido para meu gosto) a despontar nos seus lábios. Tinha sido apanhada. _Raios!_

Voltei-me rapidamente para a televisão, esforçando-me ao máximo para parecer relaxada. Conseguia sentir o calor a subir desde o meu pescoço até às faces. Sacudi o cabelo para as ocultar e evitar um embaraço ainda maior.

Prestei atenção ao resto do filme e arrependi-me da minha escolha. O filme, além de ser horrível, tinha uns efeitos especiais péssimos e uns actores de terceira categoria. Nem Emmett apreciou o filme, por isso estão a ver.

Já era bastante tarde quando o filme acabou, por isso não fizemos mais nada. Despedimo-nos e cada um foi para o seu apartamento (que eu não fazia ideia onde era), deixando-me a mim e a Alice a sós.

Eu queria, evidentemente, interrogá-la a respeito daquilo que Edward dissera, mas sentia-me tão cansada que decidi que era melhor deixar isso para o dia seguinte.

Ela também não referiu nada, por isso, após arrumarmos o apartamento, fomo-nos deitar, cada uma para seu quarto.

Atirei-me para a cama, exausta. O sono não tardou a vir, trazendo com ele sonhos sobre pessoas que voavam e atravessavam paredes. Sonhos que até há pouco tempo eu diria não passarem disso mesmo: sonhos. Sonhos que agora eu sabia poderem ser reais.

* * *

**N/A: Okay, eu sei que não foi um capítulo muito interessante mas não se preocupem que esses estão quase a chegar :)**

**De qualquer forma digam o que acharam com uma review, por favor. Obrigada.**

**A propósito, já fui ver a Lua Nova (como devem ter reparado pela referência ao _Face Punch...não resisti xD....Se bem que não me lembrava se era face punch ou punch face, desculpem se me enganei). _Gostei bastante e mais do que do filme anterior. Apesar de tudo o que dizem sobre ela acho que a Kristen fez um trabalho excelente! Parabéns também ao Taylor pela sua prestação, e é claro ao Billy Burke que faz um Charlie perfeito e melhor que ninguém. O Robert..bem, gostei mais da forma como ele representou no Crepúsculo. Acho que esteve demasiado intenso..principalmente nas partes em que era suposto estar feliz ou whatever.. De qualquer forma se quiserem podem dizer-me o que acharam sobre o filme, caso já o tenham visto. Eu irei tentar responder a todas as reviews que receber.**

**Obrigada.**

**niqha***


End file.
